Zero III
Zero Jr. |image= |gender=Male |age=None |hair= White |eye= Red |number= None |relative= None |occupation=Observer and facilitator of the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition |status=Unknown |affiliates= Sigma Klim Akane Kurashiki |appearances= Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward |voice=TARAKO (Japanese) Cindy Robinson (English) }} Zero III, also known as Lagomorph and Zero Junior, is an artificial intelligence tasked with ensuring the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition runs smoothly. Appearance Zero III is an anthropomorphic white rabbit. He has specialized face markings and a 6 petaled flower on his legs. He wears a red Changshan and an emperor headpiece. Personality Zero III's job is to monitor the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition and explain the rules, though tends to hide crucial information that can put the player's lives in jeopardy. He enjoys making fun of the players but wants to communicate with them to improve himself. He will obey his two creators faithfully. He gives each of the players a condescending nickname: *Sigma - Siggy *Phi - Phido *Alice - Alas *Clover - Cleaver *Tenmyouji - Tenmyoldy *Quark - Quirk *Luna - Moony *Dio - B.O. *K - Potassium Background Lagomorph was an AI that was created by Dr. Sigma Klim for the purposes of the AB Project. He was mainly created by Klim but Akane Kurashiki, one of the people behind the project, designed him based on a past experience involving rabbits. Before the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition began, Lagomorph purposely let Dio, a member of the Myrmidons, in the Rhizome 9 facility and allowed him to murder Akane. He quickly snatched the bracelet she wore and went into the AB Room containing Quark to pose off as a participant. Lagomorph then tasked Luna, a GAULEM, to move the body into her AB Room so he could use the crane to move the AB Room to the leftmost side. When the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition finally began, Lagomorph, who introduced himself as Zero III, appeared on the small screen in each of the AB rooms the participants were trapped in. He introduced himself and welcomed them to the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. Once all 9 players escape their respective rooms, he explained to them the basics of the game, how to win it, and how to work the Chromatic Doors. After the ending of the first round, Zero III explained what happened when a person's BP did fall below zero, angering most of the people who ended the first round with 1 BP left. Before he finished his message, he acted melodramatic since he wasn't needed to explain the Nonary Game anymore but quickly revealed to be an act. He then shut off, being inactive for the majority of the Nonary Game. In one of the possible scenarios for the Nonary Game, Zero III reappears right after Sigma and Phi betrayed Luna and explained that she had trusted him since Sigma chose to ally with her twice. Before he disappeared, the duo begged for him to wait but Zero III refused to comply, as he claimed he waited once for a tortoise and he was tricked because of it. Once he disappeared, Phi mentioned that the tortoise won the race as the tortoise didn't give up so they decide to keep looking for a way out of the facility. At that point, Sigma jumped out of that version of the timeline and re-jumped to another point. In an alternate past, Sigma and Phi managed to save Akane from Dio. Akane ordered Zero III to release her from her bracelet which she then gave to Dio. Trivia *In the English version, Zero III makes rabbit related puns. *In the Japanese version, Zero III ends his sentences with "Usa" which derives from "Usagi" which is the Japanese word for rabbit. *According to developers, Zero III is based on the moon rabbit folklore. * Akane designed Zero III in memory of the murdered rabbits from her childhood with Junpei, as confirmed by the Virtue's Last Reward Q and A. Gallery ZeroIIIArt.PNG ZeroGIF.gif Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Male characters